puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Buccaneer Heroes
The Buccaneer Heroes was founded on the 9th of October 2006 at (approx.) 5:14 AM (GMT +10) by Capnsydney on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement ahoy this be the buccaneer heroes crew stalls: *capnsydney's ironworking stall on lima island ALWAYS ask ptb (permission to board) sloops unless told otherwise if you do not restock you will be demoted if you are an FO or above DO NOT take any money out of the coffersunles it is your ship we DO NOT tolerate stealing if you steal you WILL be IMMEDIATLEY EXPELLED and REPORTED rules: 1:if you enter a PvP and are asked to disengage please consider it i dont want to start a war 2:HAVE FUN 3:set a good example restocking guidelines: sloop: 20 fine rum, 4 grog, 2 swill and 40 small CBs promotion prerequisites(applied to pirates who join after 9/28/06)(when i say all piracy skill thats rumble excepted): first off if you have the rank of officer and above in yer old crew ill let you be it (except SO) cabin person priveliges- cabin persons can only play the sailing, carpentry, and bilging puzzles on ships unless an officer gives them an order. requirements- just ask pirate priveliges- Pirates have all the rights of cabin persons, but can also play the gunnery puzzle without an order from an officer or above. requiremanets- must have at least one narrow (all experience requirements are piracy rumble excepted) must also know how to team also ask before gunning midshipman (officer in training) requirements-2 broads officer duties- must run 3 pillages and recruit 1 full member a week priveliges- In addition to being able to play the navigation puzzle without an order, they can now run their own pillages and have access to the /officer and /fofficer chat channels. Officers may propose promotions and demotions which causes an issue to be posted. requirements- must have 4 broads and pass a practical test (goin on a pillage with an officer and battle navving fleet officer duties- must run 5 pillages and recruit at least 3 full members a week priveliges- Fleet officers can access crew holds and take charts and bid tickets on unlocked ships. Like officers, fleet officers have access to the /officer and /fofficer chat channels. Fleet officers may propose promotions and demotions which causes an issue to be posted. requirements- must have all piracy skills broad, must also have you must also have been in the crew for 2 months also have a ship senior officer duties- must run 7 pillages and recruit 5 full members a week priveliges- Senior officers have all the abilities of fleet officers. They can also see shanghai points on the crew information page, assign rank (up to fleet officer) without requiring the captain to approve in autocratic crews. requirements- must have all piracy skills solid have 2 ships 1 sloop> and 1 cutter> notice- for now there are only 5 SO spots so when one opens up we "may" post an issue calling for a FO to be an SO captain: I will sell this crew if given 10 days notice and 5k per member priorities of what we look for when choosing SOs 1: frequency of pillages 2: ability to recruit 3: how big the bribe you give me is (take it anyway you want, as a joke or literally i prefer literally though) 4: ability to batle navigate 5: how many ships you have 6: stats -capnsydney-